From one world to another
by ff-vex
Summary: Xaen is unusual, as all good heros. The plot thickens and thins in places, but overall I like it. WARNING: SOME DRY HUMOR and don't entirely judge on prechap. 6up
1. Prologue

This is my first fic so I would like it if I could get as many suggestions as possible to help me make this a better. Also for the people who will review please tell me whether or not to revive Aeris or Aerith depending on which name you like better, because I can always add to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others... Do I have to always put this in each chapter?  
  
* (thought) * {(action)} ( author's note)  
  
EX: *What to do now..?* {cough} ( well now that is a great example is it not?)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Prologue  
  
"Yesss!!!" a man in a sloppily adorned suit screamed. "Finally my work has paid off. I have created my own new materia!"  
  
"Shall I put it in the machine now doctor?" asked a small man who seemed rather unexcited at the news. As if he had heard this too many times before.  
  
"No, Smythe I would like to study it before actually trying to use it you imbecile." The doctor sat down at the table where his creation sat. He looked lovingly into the softly glowing orb. It contained many different colors and was by anyone's standards very beautiful. "Now, go and start calibrating the machine by the specifications I have written down." The doctor said as he handed Smythe a piece of paper.  
  
"Yes, doctor Nobe." He said in a monotone voice as he left the room.  
  
Nobe looked at his creation for hours, imaging all the things he hoped to accomplish with its power. He thought vaguely of money and fame, but quickly rid himself of that thought. He had only one goal in mind. To succeed at his fathers dream of world domination. He knew of course that this dream was characteristically evil, but none-the-less thought it to be the best thing to do. What else should one do with such power?  
  
"Yes, on the eve of the 15th my plan will be put into action." He smiled to himself and thought. "Only one problem... How do I control... Oh well He will be happy anyway..."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(Now for some small background info)  
  
Once Midgar was destroyed by Meteor and Holy, Avalanche set up a new base in cosmo canyon. From the new base the original group took up some small job offers from Reeve. Reeve escaped Midgar alive with the surviving refugees. The jobs Avalanche took were all about stopping any lingering use of mako in the world. This story takes place about 4 months after the last job the group took.  
  
Reeve, with some help from some surviving ShinRa executives and others, restarted the ShinRa Corporation, calling it Neo-ShinRa "Now without Mako!" Cloud and Tifa have a house in Kalm next door to Barret and Marlene, Cid and Shera finally married and are still living in Rocket Town, Cait Sith is currently located in Reeve's closet, and Yuffie and Vincent returned to their respective home towns. Nanakai, or Red XII, went back to Cosmo Canyon to manage the Avalanche base and protect his own homeland.  
  
(Short chapter I know but I had to get some basics out of the way along with what I thought was a slight teaser.. not too good but for a first try I think it is ok. Oh please R&R but if you feel the need to comment about Grammar or mechanics, I don't mean to sound mean but, I don't care I'm just trying to get this story out of my head before I go insane : ) ) 


	2. Drawn

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 1: Drawn ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"ahh..." I said as I stretched.  
  
*What should I go about doing today* I wondered. Then I figured it would probably be a good idea to get up and get dressed. I could always decide later.  
  
I walked up and looked through my clothes in a pile in front of my dresser, and pick up a black sleeve-less ribbed T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. *These will do* I decided. I got dressed and wandered out into the kitchen to look for something to eat. As I entered a note on the counter caught my eye and I picked it up.  
  
"Went to the store I'll be back tonight"  
  
*Wow that took a lot of thought, Oh well, all the better. Can't you just feel that motherly love.*  
  
I rummaged though the kitchen for about ten minutes just to end up eating toast. *Eh, better than nothing* I thought to myself. Next I wandered into the living room to watch TV This room was the largest of the house containig a decent sized T.V., two speakers, a couch, a chair, and a small desk for my father's work. I sat down on the slightly run down couch and turned on the television. It started on one of those little fishing shows out on lake "blah blah blah." The worst thing about these shows is that you can't change the channel, they just suck you in and hold you hostage. After about ten more minutes a commercial came on and my willpower returned enough to turn the TV off and go out side. *Finally I'm free! Damnable fish...*  
  
*I'll just go and lay on the grass for a while* I thought after feeling the urge for doing absolutely nothing.  
  
The outside was much brighter than the inside of my house. I lived in a small suburban area with a few houses scattered every couple of blocks. The neighborhood was populated enough to keep it interesting but was never too crowded. Lately though, nothing has been going on. I have been bored for days now, and today seemed like it was gonna be part of that trend. *Final Fantasy games could always end a trend like this* I though. Then I began to drift off.  
  
*Clouds... wow... hmmm... squirrels...* My mind was wandering and I couldn't bring myself to even act alive.  
  
"What?!" I said aloud after hearing what sounded like my name being whispered. I decided it was just my imagination when I felt a strong pressure through my body, like it was trying to implode. I jumped up off the grass and brushed some of my ear length hair out of my eyes, and look myself over. Sparks and small bolts of lightning emanated from my arms and legs. The pressure I felt go stronger and stronger, until I was screaming in pain.  
  
"Oh Shit!" I yelled in a panic.  
  
Then in a flash and a large sonic blast it was over. I was gone nothing left but burn marks strewn about on the ground.  
  
When I awoke it felt as if I had been out for hours. "Ohhh..." I groaned as I tried to stand up. Failing I settled for siting up while I took a look around. I was in a white room that was about 20feet X 25feet. Part of the reason I could not get up was my legs were strapped to what looked like a hospital bed.  
  
I heard noise by the door and I watched intently as the handle turned downward. As whomever it was started to walk in I yelled, "Where the hell am I? And who the hell do you think you are strapping me down?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(Sorry for the boring chapter but I just wanted to cover the movement and the beginning of the new area. I guess I also wanted some character personality, but I think I failed. Next one will be longer.) 


	3. The New Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 2: The New Situation ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Well? Are you gonna answer me or just stand there, like an idiot, and wait for me to free myself and strangle you?" I asked the man standing in front of me, I thought my tone was rather polite, considering my current situation. This man, by the looks of him, was a doctor. Though it didn't look like he tried really hard to make himself presentable to the public. He wore a rather dirty and wrinkled suit, and looked as if he hadn't had any sleep for the past few days.  
  
"Um, greetings, my name is Doctor Nobe." the doctor stuttered. I noticed him look back and check that his guards were still out side the door. Even though I was only 17 years old, and the doctor looked to be mid-thirties, he seemed intimidated. *Hmm they feel I'm dangerous* I thought. This could be used as an advantage, but I would have to be careful. I still did not even know where I was.  
  
"Well, Doctor Nobe," I used emphasis on his name and title, "I would appreciate an explanation, as to why I am here and why have I been {looks down} detained?"  
  
"Well, what did you say your name was?" he asked me.  
  
"I didn't, it is Xaen." (Pronounced zain)  
  
"Well, Xaen, for the past few weeks I have been working, along with everyone here at Vagrant Industries, to find a way to stop the terrorists who are destroying our world."  
  
Not impressed I stare at him allowing him to continue. *Vagrant Inc.? Sounds a little shady*  
  
As if reading my mind Nobe continued his explanation with, "Vagrant Inc. was named and started as a private company that world leaders could come to if they had trouble with... well... "Vagrants."  
  
"Don't nations have their own sects and armies to take care of "vagrants"?"  
  
"We are here to take on the extreme cases and allow nations not to lose face in dealings with other nations. You know, keep it all under raps."  
  
*Sounds logical* "Ok, now I follow, but you still have yet to answer why I'm here or..." {looks down again}  
  
"I'm getting there, I'm getting there," he said defensively, "Lately we have been working against one of the aforementioned "vagrants." I have just created a materia *Materia? Could this... no... maybe?* that I had hoped would help us win against these terrorists. I call this materia, "Planar" materia." Saying all of this seemed to make him feel braver, more in control.  
  
"When I first tried to use this materia," he continued, "it felt as if it needed more spiritual power than any one person could muster, so I constructed a machine to facilitate its needs. When I finally used my creation the machine suffered from a power overload and exploded. You were found amongst the rubble. All I could assume was that the Planar materia brought you here. From where I do not know, so we could not take any chances."  
  
"So you tied me down," I stated.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"These terrorists that we are currently dealing with have already destroyed entire cities and assassinated many an important person over the last few months. That's why I used the materia and... well, summoned you."  
  
He came over and unlocked my legs from the leather straps. "Um, where am I?" I asked.  
  
"We are at a secret base, at the bottom of a lake surrounded by mountains." he rattled off "Your room is right down the hall on the right. I promise, no straps." he smiled warmly at me. "By the way, where are you from?"  
  
"I, uh, don't remember," I lied.  
  
"Oh, must be hard on you, all this information at once. I'm sure you will adjust." Nobe said. "Memory loss seems to be a side effect. Do you know the date or year?"  
  
"No, I can't... I can't remember," I said going along with the lie I started.  
  
"Well, just so you know today is the 18th of June. If you want, you can go and check out your room now," he offered.  
  
"Yea, I think I'll go and do that," I said and started to turn to walk down the hall.  
  
Once I reach about half way to my room Doctor Nobe yelled back to me, "Xaen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You start combat testing tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I have to see what the materia really brought me."  
  
"Um... Ok." *Well he is a scientist*  
  
So I started back to my room. I started to wonder about the conversation. *"Memory loss seems to be a side effect"? Does that mean he has done this before? I don't think he is telling me everything. Maybe I am suspected of being a spy? Oh who cares? WHY AM I HERE?* "Ungh... Now I've started to ramble. I hate thinking," I said aloud.  
  
As I opened my door I started to scan my room. It had two port hole style windows, from which you could see the ocean floor. It also contained a bed, a desk and matching chair, a closet, a bathroom, and a trunk to store things in. The whole room was a darker shade of white, but not yet grey.  
  
I strode in and fell onto my bed. I took a long deep breath and then something in the corner of the room caught my eye. It was a weapons rack. I looked it over and saw nothing on it except a small green button. *What is this?* Naturally I couldn't help but press it and a voice came from within the machine, "Choose your primary weapon."  
  
I couldn't help myself.  
  
"I always wanted a PSG-1 sniper rifle." I said smiling to myself not really believing what I was seeing. Just then a small LCD screen slid out from a hidden panel and displayed:  
  
Primary 1 -- Sniper Rifle ~ Sharp shooter 1SXM  
  
*Hey! Didn't I say PSG1?*  
  
"Please select secondary weapon," the machine instructed.  
  
"Hmmmm broadsword."  
  
Under the first entry a second appeared.  
  
Secondary 1 --Broadsword ~LT.mmg  
  
*Oh, those ARE the models. Ok, wasn't sure for a moment. Probably as close as they could get to what I asked for.*  
  
"Please Select support item" the machine instructed once again.  
  
"Grenade?" I said kinda confused.  
  
It must have accepted it because under the Secondary line it wrote:  
  
Support 1 -- Grenade ~ Frag  
  
*Hah! I know what a frag grenade is!* I thought to myself, quite pleased.  
  
"Now, aren't we eager?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
This made me jump around and almost tackle the guy right then and there.  
  
"HEY, woah wait a minute, didn't I see you in that holding room?" I inquired my surprise ebbing away, "Weren't you one of those guards?"  
  
"Yes, I was there, but no I am Doctor Nobe's assistant not a lowly guard. My name is Smythe and you already seem to have your combat weapons chosen so my job is done, good bye," Smythe the assistant informed me.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Nothing...never mind," I said, I was about to ask him "Where am I and why am I here," but I would probably get the same answers as I did from Nobe.  
  
"Thank you," he bowed him self out of my room.  
  
Just then I realized I should have asked about where I fit in with their plan. I mean if I was gonna help them destroy dangerous terrorists I'd like to know a little bit more about them!  
  
I ran after Smythe, running down two halls and into a door on the right. I stopped at the door he had just walked into and I had a feeling I should just listen in on this one.  
  
"You showed him where to pick up his weapons?" a voice said that sounded like Doctor Nobe.  
  
"Yes, he had already picked them out when I arrived." said the other voice that was Smythe.  
  
"Hopefully this one will turn out better than the last. This time it looks like the Planar materia picked out a real fighter. Now we should be able to finally destroy those planet protecting, mako haters! Yes finally this new situation looks to allow a far more promising end for Cloud and the rest of the fools of Avalanche," Doctor Nobe was very pleased and sounded nothing like what I had heard earlier.  
  
I ran back to my room, closed the door and leaned back against it. *I'm being used?* I slide down to the floor and tuck my knees up under my crossed arms. *Wait!* I thought realizing part of what was going on. I had played the game so many times before and now it really struck me. *I'm in Final Fantasy 7? Fight Avalanche? No, I'll wait until I encounter them then join them, seeing as I do know that they are not terrorists. Yea, that will show Nobe to try and use me! But who are all these new characters? What is going on here? This isn't part of the game at all!* I turned around and punched the door hard. *What is going on?! And damn, that hurt.* After nursing my hand and dulling the pain I went and sat on my bed.  
  
The weapon rack caught my eye again. It had the weapons I listed set neatly in place, with all the materials needed to use them! It had a scope and a stand for the rifle and a vest that had places for the grenades and two circular magnets on the back. I assume they are used as a magnetic sheath for the sword. (looks like this ==O=O=}xxxo across the back so your right hand could pull it down and off.) The magnets were adjustable too! Where did they come from?  
  
The building's alarm system started up wailing and out of the speakers came, "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, All available soldiers to the Submarine Dock number 3!"  
  
*Didn't Cloud and them have a sub?*  
  
I jumped and turned around as a knock came from my dented door.  
  
"Yea?" I yelled over the alarm racket.  
  
"Xaen," it was Nobe, "grab your weapons we have a problem."  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(I thought this one was all right. Please R&R and tell me of anything do like more describing or thoughts or dialog. Oh and yes next chapter does have fighting.) 


	4. Caught up in an Avalanche

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 3: Caught Up In an Avalanche ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"I'll be right there!" I yelled to Nobe through the door. *Wow, my chance has come faster than I thought. Huh... I'm not even sure that this "Avalanche" is the same as the one I remember from the game, and yet I'm ready to betray people whom I don't really even know to join, some group I probably know even less about. Damn... I really should stop thinking... It just creates problems*  
  
I literally threw myself at the weapon rack. It took me all of 1 minute to put the vest on and thread the grenades through the correct quick release loops. I had eight of these grenades, the broad sword "sheathed" horizontally across the midsection of my back, and the sniper rifle's strap slung over my shoulder. Right before I reached the door to my room I realized the vest had pockets. Inside was a small yellow orb. *My own materia?* I hastily put it back when I heard Nobe yell again. "I've gotta go now, just follow the commotion to the sub docks. I'll fill you in there."  
  
"Wait," I said over the noise, as I ran to the door, but he was already gone.  
  
Rubbing my hands together I thought *Ok, since he's gone I'll just have to have some fun with these lying bastards.* Doing as Nobe told me I started to wander towards the sound of the fighting. Not in much of a hurry, *If it is Cloud and them, they can take care of them selves* my walk was much more of a sight seeing trip than a call to arms. Humming the FF7 boss battle music, I saw science lab after science lab. *Not much else to do secluded at the bottom of a lake is there?* The whole building was made up of these small concrete structures that were coated in some kind of metal to prevent leaks.  
  
As I came closer to the sub bay, two straggling soldiers ran past me.  
  
"Damn man, next time let me grab my weapon will ya?" the soldier in second said to his comrade. He looked very cross indeed.  
  
"Well next time get ready faster, you really didn't need to dry your hair."  
  
"Here take one of these," I offered tossing him one of my quick release grenades.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
*Like it will do him any good... Wait!* I started to laugh as it hit me. *I pulled it off the vest...* "Ha ha ha... ahh.." I laughed aloud.  
  
About two seconds later I heard a very loud explosion and two screams to accompany it. *When you pull em' off the vest it pulls the pin... ha ha ha... quick release indeed!* I wiped a tear from my eye and continued down to the docks. My fun had started early it seemed.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- At the docks.  
  
In the two minutes it took me to find the submarine dock nothing really noteworthy occurred. A few more stragglers came past me and questioned me as to the mess back there. I told them one of them must of dropped a grenade in the furor of the situation. *Well it was CLOSE to the truth*  
  
The intensity of the fighting seemed to rise as I came nearer, so I decided to run there and look like I had gotten lost, or something. I realized I took a long time to get here.  
  
"Where the hell have you been!?" Nobe yelled, "I won't send you in just yet, they don't know your here. You can be my trump card."  
  
"All..right?" I replied.  
  
I watched as mechs and soldiers of all kinds fired upon the foreign sub. It did not look as if the sub had even attacked at all. Moments later I heard a loud hissing noise like hot air from an iron. I turned to the right, along with everyone else and saw six dark figures charging through the mist that had just filled the previously empty hallway. The six were fired upon and returned the gesture with equal fury. I had to dodge a few cannon blasts but they were nothing. Both sides were firing and the mist was not helping. *Hmm.. wow what a waste of ammo...* After a few seconds the mist started to clear and my suspicions were confirmed. Avalanche had arrived. Cloud, Tifa, and Cait Sith were using what looked to be disposable cannons. *If I remember... S-Mines?* I guessed. Barret and Vincent had their own guns of course, and Yuffie was rapidly launching, what I guessed to be, her boomerang-like Conformer.  
  
*Hmmm... If I tried to help them now I would be slaughtered. I AM standing in the middle of the enemy* I thought. *Where is Cid and Nanakai?*  
  
"Wait! There should be two more! Xaen go look for them." Doctor Nobe ordered me before returning to directing his troops.  
  
" Umm...whatever." He wasn't listening anyway, why act eager to please?  
  
I turned around and ran the small distance over to where Smythe was directing his small detachment.  
  
"Smythe!" I yelled.  
  
He jumped and turned to regard me. *Probably relieved I was on his side... so he thinks. Why was he so afraid?*  
  
"What?" he asked in a hurry.  
  
"If you were gonna plant a bomb in this place, where would the best place be?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've got a hunch."  
  
"Down in the first basement, the primary reactor is there." he told me, slightly confused. *Yes, he trusted me!*  
  
"Kay, I got it handled, I'll just take what more troops I find on the way to help me."  
  
"Help you what?!"  
  
"Guard the reactor," I said in mock frustration, playing along what he told me.  
  
"OH! Good idea, guess Doctor Nobe was right about you," he said.  
  
As another hail of shells come our way he pushed me into the hallway and yelled, "Go, quickly. If they reach the reactor this facility will be doomed!"  
  
"Yea, I know," I said under my breath as I turned around.  
  
With a smirk on my face and a plan forming in my brain I hurried down to the stairs that would take me to my next objective. *I hope Cid is doing what I think he is*  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- In the basement.  
  
After about ten minutes of searching room after room, and hallway after hallway, I stopped for a rest.  
  
"Where the hell could they hide something as big as a damn reactor? I said leaning back against a wall. Sighing I slid down the wall against my back and closing my eyes I let my head fall backwards against the wall. {Thud}. *Why did I think this was going to be easy?* "Well I'd better get going," I spoke to the greatest listener of all time, thin air. *It is so supportive* {sarcastic}  
  
"What? Who's there?" I could hear a feminine voice whisper, "What is going on out there?"  
  
I looked around to see where this voice could be coming from. The only possible place was from behind the next door.  
  
The sign next to the door read:  
  
Hallway 43 A  
  
I opened the door and looked around. Nobody was there.  
  
"Anyone? Hello?" the voice asked again.  
  
I looked down and spotted a vent. *Ahh must be coming from the room around the corner* I thought. I walked up to the intersection down this little stretch of hall and found another sign.  
  
Mako Reactor - Right  
  
Containment Cells - Left  
  
"Figures." *The door you want is ALWAYS the one you find after you give up.* "It's a mako reactor? Well, what else would it be? Definitely too many coincidences. It just has to be..." I said to myself.  
  
"HELLO? Who is there!?! Help me!" the voice rang out for a third time.  
  
*Well I'd better go find out who that is. If they are in confinement I'd better be careful, but still if whoever it is trapped or something I'd better help.*  
  
I round the corner to the left and look down that end of the hall. Tens upon tens of doors. Each with its own viewing window. *Must be one way mirrors* I decided.  
  
I look to the first door on my left and through the window I saw a girl. This girl couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old. *What is someone her age doing here?* I wondered, *Right, I'm here, duh* I remembered.  
  
The girl looked frightened, probably from the faint gunfire and explosions that could be heard from above.  
  
She wore black jean shorts that fit snugly over the curves of her legs and hips. She also wore a deep green T-shirt under a blue jean vest. Her eyes were a vivid green just as her shirt was, and her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her hair, when let down, must have been shoulder length.  
  
*Stop staring damnit!* I scolded myself. *They are only medium sized, nothing spectacular.* I slapped myself, amazed with what I had just thought. I liked to think I was better than that. I forgot all about possibly dangerous criminals in confinement after looking through that window.  
  
I looked away from the glass and opened the door.  
  
"AHHH! Who ar.. are... you? Why are you here?" she stuttered.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm here to save you, my name is Xaen," I said, scratching the back of my neck and feeling kind of corny at the moment.  
  
"Save me from what? What is all that fighting all about? What are you doing down here? Why me?" she rambled off question after question. I was surprised I caught them all.  
  
"This facility is going to blow up, the fighting is due to Avalanche, I'm down here because I'm gonna help Avalanche blow the place but they don't even know I exist yet, and I'm gonna save you because no one else will." I replied.  
  
"Oh... So you are not with Nobe?" she asked.  
  
"He brought me from my world, I think, and thinks he can use me against Avalanche. I'll show him I won't submit to being a tool." *I hate speeches, even mini-ones, they sound so fake*  
  
"He 'took' me too. Then he locked me up down here saying he failed and needed to try again," she explained.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why are you so trusting, I mean you were literally abducted then jailed?"  
  
"Same reason I think you are, because you look different from them. I can't explain it, it's a feeling more than a look." she smiled after she said that. *Why?*  
  
"If your not from here, how do you know this... Avalanche are the good guys?"  
  
"I'll tell you after we get outta here. Let's hurry now, I still have things I need to blow up," this made her smile even more.  
  
She jumped to her feet and hopped from one foot to the other rapidly. It looked like she was almost jogging in place. Then she clapped her hands together and said, "O.K. lets go!"  
  
"You are an energetic person, aren't you?" I stated more than asked.  
  
"Yup, by the way I'm Reverance."  
  
"Alright, Reverance, lets go."  
  
(I told you there would be fighting. Not much but fighting none the less. The next one will have more intense combat situations.) 


	5. More Bang for Your Buck

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 4: More Bang for Your Buck ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
"This way," I grabbed a hold of her hand and started to pull her down the right half of the hall. I felt her hesitate. "What's the problem?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing..." she replied. *Was she... blushing? Why would she? No.... just my imagination. *  
  
"Good then let's keep moving."  
  
We ran down the hall following the signs reading Mako Reactor and finally reached the correct door.  
  
"Here we are!" I told her, relieved that I actually found the place. (With all the signs it was kinda hard for him not to.) I walked inside and quickly scanned the area. I saw no one. I motioned for Reverance to follow me inside. I had a feeling that the room was not entirely devoid of any threats.  
  
The room was quite large. Think warehouse. In the middle was a large glowing cylinder that could only be the reactor. Encompassing it were multitudes of computers and machinery probably use for maintenance.  
  
I heard footsteps and reacted fast enough to roll to the ground dodging a swipe from a large spear. *When did I learn to do that? * When my roll came to a stop I quickly hopped to my feet and had drawn my sword. My rifle had slipped off my shoulder and skidded across the floor, stopping near the wall.  
  
I found myself face to face with Cid Highwind. His spear was positioned to skewer me, and my sword ready to be thrown. *I've never thrown a sword before...*  
  
"Xaen HELP!" Reverance screamed. *Damn it Nanaki is here too. *  
  
I shot a glance over to where she was and saw Red XIII backing her into a corner. In that short moment Cid struck, thrusting the spear forward towards my gut. I don't know what came over me, but in the next half of a second I found that I had slipped both of my legs out from under me and was falling back first to the ground. *Where are these reflexes coming from? I've never fought before. * Cid's spear shot harmlessly above me. I took this opportunity to reach out and grab the spear. Yanking downward I caused Cid to lose his balance and as I rolled of to the right, he fell face first where I had just been. I quickly threw his spear, which he had let go of to hopefully catch his fall, (didn't work) off to the far wall opposite my gun.  
  
Nanaki was dumbstruck. He had never seen anyone move like that.  
  
I ran to the corner where Reverance was, but before I could get there a look of true terror rolled through her delicate features. *I know what that one means* I whip myself around to see that Cid had pulled a knife. I could also see one of the Vagrant soldiers sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Cid, Behind you!" I yelled.  
  
"I ain't dumb you bastard!" he yelled right back at me.  
  
Red XIII must have regained some of his composure, because the next thing said was, "He is right!"  
  
"GET DOWN!" I said. *I was wanting to use some of those* "Trust me," I added as an after thought.  
  
For some odd reason he obeyed, and I smiled to the soldier and said, "This is MY party, but here's a present!" *Sweet Jebus, more speech like corny lines... They need a support group for this. * I tossed a quick release grenade at him. All I'll say is that he didn't move fast enough and I'm glad I'm not the janitor.  
  
"Now that he is gone, Who the fuck are you?" Cid so tactfully asked.  
  
"I'm Xaen, she is Reverance, you are Cid Highwind, and he," I said pointing to the red haired dog, "is Nanaki, or Red XIII."  
  
"How did you..." Nanaki started.  
  
"Know who you are?" I finished. "I'll tell you how after we get out of here."  
  
"We?" Cid butted in.  
  
"Yes, WE! I also know that you need to set a bomb, so get moving. We need to get out of here immediately." I butted right back.  
  
"How did you..." Cid started this time.  
  
"I know how Cloud thinks, and I'll tell you how I know when WE get outta here," this was becoming tiresome. "Your gonna have to trust me, NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!"  
  
"Ok, Ok just don't try nothin', I guess well talk when we get out of here." Cid spoke up, then set the bomb and picks up his spear then hands my rifle to me.  
  
*ERRRR... is he really that dense, or did he just block me out? *  
  
"C'mon, this way," he said as he pointed towards a smaller hall off to the right.  
  
We followed Cid down the hall for a couple hundred yards before I decided to ask, "What type of bomb was that?"  
  
"C4, with a proximity trigger," Nanaki explained.  
  
"Proximity, that could go off any second?!?!!" I raged.  
  
"So? We'd better run fuckin' fast," Cid replied as a smile played across his face. "C4 does a wonderful job for how much it costs."  
  
We all continued to walk to wherever Cid was leading.  
  
"Why have you been so quiet?" I asked Reverance.  
  
"Well, you seemed to be doing so well that I didn't need to did I?" she replied joyfully bouncing with each step. *I thought she would have been traumatized or amazed or scared after all that, why she so happy? Whatever...*  
  
"We better start running *Why WERE we walking? There was a bomb behind us! * or we could end up roasted," I suggested nonchalantly.  
  
Cid and Red XII turned to look at each other and then shot down the hall. *I didn't know that Cid had FUN in him. Where else would they have any, but in the middle of a dangerous situation? They ARE Avalanche. *  
  
I reached around to grab Reverance's hand but she had already started after the others.  
  
"Huh? Wait for me!" I yelled after the three of them.  
  
Not one looked back.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
When we finally reached the small emergency escape dock, *They must've snuck in here* I thought, the place was empty.  
  
"Where the fuck is that spiky haired freak?" Cid was yelling and cussing about bad timing and unreliability. *Well, at least I know, with Cloud, everything will work out. I hope...*  
  
"He should be here by now!" Cid continued ranting on and on.  
  
"You seem to know about them," Reverance whispered to me, *"About them"? Not those people, or these strangers? She must really be trusting, Why does she even trust me? Oh Nobe...* "Why does, Cid is it?, do that?"  
  
"I is probably his way to mask fear. And besides it keeps him busy, does it not?" I explained.  
  
"Oh, hehe, that makes sense," she giggled. *Why did she giggle? We are gonna die and all she can do is giggle? All I can do is make jokes so I can't really say anything really. Urgh this thinking needs to stop. *  
  
"It's fuckin' about time," Cid calmed down a little after that, but it still looked like Cloud was gonna be taught something later. I really did not want to find out what that was.  
  
Reverance and I were standing behind Cid and Nanaki. They were waiting on the end of the docks for Cloud to show up. It must have looked like we were sneaking up on them because the next thing I know I see Yuffie on top of the submarine weapon less. Weapon less because her 4-point object of destruction was sailing towards us.  
  
"SON OF A..." I cut myself off, realizing that women were about, and dove into Reverance, pushing her and myself out of the way. The oncoming weapon struck harmlessly against the wall and proceeded to fly back to its owner.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe I missed..." Yuffie said in a frustrated manner.  
  
"They are on our side, damnit." Cid yelled over to Yuffie.  
  
"Oh... sorry, I guess." she apologized, not really meaning it. *Ahh... Just as well. *  
  
"Let's just get going," Cid continued.  
  
"Alright," I said.  
  
Cid, Nanaki, Reverance and I started to walk over to the sub. Once again I heard footfalls coming from the passage behind us. *They didn't set off the bomb? * Then we heard the expected. The explosion that ensued was enormous. The walls cracked and groaned under the weight of the water, as the integrity of the building diminished. *Oh, there it is. * The footsteps were still coming towards us and I was able to glimpse one of them. They looked like a SWAT version of the normal Vagrant soldiers.  
  
"Everybody get on NOW!" I yelled, "I do love these grenades," I added as I pulled two more off of my vest and rolled them into the crowd. *Awww... only four left...* I turned around to see everyone climbing under the top hatch of the sub, and I ran to catch up. When I reached the hatch I climbed halfway down and un-slung the rifle hanging from my shoulder. Aiming I took out the few of the troops that survived, to make sure we had a safe escaped. As the sub lowered into the water I closed the hatch and jumped down.  
  
The under water base collapsed as we sped away. "Nobe is really gone?" Reverance asked hesitantly. *He must have really done a number on her. *  
  
"How could he have gotten out? Last I saw he was busy fighting them, {pointing over to Cloud and the others} and unless there was another escape rout near by, I'm pretty sure he is gone." I reassured her. *Evil villains never die at the first loss, in these things. He is probably still around. * I thought, but she didn't need to hear that.  
  
"I'm gonna go rest, I'll explain everything when we are back on land." I said, before anyone could demand an explanation, clutching my stomach. *I hate motion sickness. * From the main cabin I walked back to where the bunks were, like I always knew that they were there. *Jebus, I played this game way too much. *  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(Not a lot of combat, but much better descriptions there of. I liked this chapter. *ahh insanity ebbing*) 


	6. The Story, The Disk, The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others...  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 5: The Story, The Disk, The Plan ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(WARNING: rather boring chapter, but it had to be done.)  
  
The next morning I lift my head and cleared the sleep out of my eyes. *Shit, look at the time* I thought glancing at a clock near the bed, it read 11:00 a.m. *Woah, since when did I fall asleep in a bed? * The room I was in looked like your normal every day house, with one exception, it had four beds. *Must be an inn, * I thought. I looked around and saw this room had a set of double doors on the entryway, and a large window in front of them. There were paintings on the walls and fresh flowers in all of the vases. *Where is this place? I know it has got to be Nibelheim! * I realized. I sat up and swung my legs around to meet the floor. This way my face didn't have to. I stole another look around and found that the three other beds had already been used and not remade. *Messy people, * I thought as I started to fix my bed up a little as a courtesy. *I should probably go outside huh? * I headed down stairs and out the front door. In the wide expanse called the out-of-doors I found Nibelheim. (I'll stop doing that).  
  
"Well, hello there sleepy head," Reverance said to me as she ran from the others, who were standing next to the well, "We thought you slipped into a coma, you were asleep so long." *OH GOD, not a morning person! *  
  
"Yea, well, a growing boy needs his sleep doesn't he?" I said, scratching the back of my head. "How in the world did I get here anyway?"  
  
"We carried you," replied Cid.  
  
"Could'a woke me up, I would have walked."  
  
"Coma," Reverance reminded me, while waggling her finger in my face.  
  
"Oh, yea," I said sheepishly.  
  
"We could of dropped you and shot you in the foot, but it wouldn't have made a difference," Barret added.  
  
"Even though we haven't been formally introduced, I stick to my previous statement, I needed my sleep." I replied with mock arrogance.  
  
"Now if you would kindly explain to us why you are here, we would be very grateful," Nanaki said, steering the topic back to the necessities. The rest of the group, Avalanche, nodded in agreement. They all looked just like they did in the game.  
  
"I'm here to assist Doctor Nobe in his endeavors, I guess," I explained to the group. "He used his little 'Planar' materia to bring me here. He told me that he brought me here to help protect the world from terrorists, you guys for example."  
  
"But we are not terrorists!" Cloud protested with just a hint of zeal. Some of the members start to ready their weapons. *Must not completely trust me yet. I can't hold it against them. *  
  
"I know that, but Nobe didn't count on that," I said, smiling at the thought of grenades.  
  
"HOW, exactly, do you know all of this?" Barret made his presence in the discussion known.  
  
"In my world, (ack, cliche) uhhh, *hmmm how should I put this? * This world is a story. I'm assuming that along the theories of multiple and infinite dimensions, this is one of them. I have been through this story a few times and so know a lot about the people and places here. Doctor Nobe and co., though is a completely new subject. This is after meteor and Sephiroth, right?" I let the story lead it self out of my mouth and into the awaiting minds.  
  
"Yes, Sephiroth and meteor have gone," I was informed by Vincent.  
  
"And Reverance is new too," I said to the group then turned to Reverance, "You said Nobe took you too?"  
  
"Yes," she said looking slightly distressed. *What's wrong with her? I'll have to ask later. *  
  
"If you think you know so much, umm, what is my last name?" Yuffie asked me.  
  
"Kisaragi."  
  
"Age?"  
  
"Sixteen."  
  
"Height, birthday, blood type?"  
  
"Five feet, two inches, November 20, and A." I rattled off.  
  
"Humph, you coulda' looked that up in a file somewhere," she said looking quite frustrated.  
  
"You met Cloud and his group, minus Cid, Vincent, and Cait Sith, in a forest. You had planned to travel with them until you could find the opportunity to steal all of their materia, to restore Wutai to its previous glory. Nyuk nyuk nyuk. You get seasick and air sick, and have your own designated position on the Highwind where you can be sick in peace. Your Limit Breaks are: Greased Lightning, Clear Tranquil, Landscaper, Bloodfest, Gauntlet, Doom of the Living, and All Creation," I told her thus proving my story. I had even included her sparsely used Nyuks'. She proceeded to just stare at me, mouth agape and thankfully had nothing else to say for a while.  
  
"Wow, that is uhhh.... a little unnerving," Tifa said. She was quite uncertain what to make of me.  
  
"Uh, don't you want to get home?" Cait Sith asked.  
  
"I'm in no hurry, there isn't much to go back to really," I replied. "I mean, I love my family, but it was kinda a passive thing, so not much was lost."  
  
"No friends?" Red XIII asked.  
  
"A few, but I'm certain I'll find a way back someday, I'm just not in a huge hurry to leave. Being here is kind of a fantasy for me."  
  
"So, no one really important to you?"  
  
"Not really." A look of sadness rolled through Reverance's features when I said that, but it was gone after I started to look her way. *She is a strange one... Or is it just me? *  
  
"So, what is your story, Reverance?" Cloud turned away from me to address her directly. The whole focus of the group changed people and it was a weird thing to see.  
  
"I don't remember anything before being put in the cell by Nobe. He told me that his Planar materia had failed and he just left me in the cell." She said all the while looking at her feet. "But, I am safe and happy now so I'm good." She perked right up after that. It brought a smile to my face. *She scared me for a moment, I thought morning people were perpetually happy. She proved me wrong with that first look. *  
  
"Okay, well we have some things to do in town so why don't you two take a look around and we will meet back at the inn at, let's say, 7:00 p.m.?" Cloud announced.  
  
"Um, sure," I replied. I really already knew the town, but Reverance didn't.  
  
Cloud and the others left and we were alone next to the well in the center of town. There were more people milling about here than the game portrayed, but it was pretty damn close.  
  
"Hey," I said to Reverance, "I'll show you around if you want, I do know this town."  
  
"Okay!" she said happily.  
  
I steer our path up towards the Nible Mountains. *I'll show her the ShinRa mansion and work my way south from there. * We walked along the old dirt road, following the rickety old fence, around the hedges until the mansion came into view.  
  
"That is the famous ShinRa mansion," I explained. "It is where the high level ShinRa exec's would take their private meetings, like a 'secret' getaway."  
  
"What is ShinRa?" she asked. *Oh, I forgot she knows absolutely nothing about this world. *  
  
"ShinRa was a corporation, that used the energy of the planet as electricity. Avalanche's goal was to stop it and save the planet. It ended up going much farther than that and Sephiroth then became the bigger threat. He used a magic that would destroy the world, and one member of Avalanche, giving her life, used the only magic that could save the world. When these two magics met, the power destroyed the biggest city on the planet, Midgar. Midgar was run by, and contained the ShinRa corporation." I tried to give her the condensed version.  
  
"Oh," she looked fairly overwhelmed.  
  
"Little more than you asked for?" I guessed her feelings, "Well, you would have needed to know sooner or later. So, anyway, this is the ShinRa mansion," I said again in hopes of bringing back her cheer. "This is where Avalanche met Vincent, and also the town where Cloud and Tifa lived before Midgar."  
  
"Gotcha," she said.  
  
"Next, off to Tifa's old house."  
  
I took her around the whole town, pointing out places of interest. Some of them were; Clouds old house, the well, and the general store. I told her how the town was burnt to the ground by Sephiroth and then rebuilt by the ShinRa. She took in all of this information with a smile. It was about four p.m. when my tour ended, and we were both a little tired.  
  
"Wanna go back to the inn and wait for the others?" I suggested.  
  
"Lead the way," she replied.  
  
When we arrived back at the inn we found that none of the others had returned yet. *It is only four, but what would all of them have to do in this town? *  
  
"Xaen?" Reverance asked to get my attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where did you get those weapons? Did Nobe give them to you?" she asked trying to find some common ground, so she found Nobe.  
  
"I was to start combat training, more likely testing in his eyes, today if the place hadn't blown. There was a weapon rack in my room that asked me what I wanted, so I picked some." I started to show her my weapons.  
  
"I know what they are, Xaen." She told me. This surprised me greatly. *How? *  
  
"How?" I asked.  
  
"I... I am from the same world as you, Xaen."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well," she started while looking down and playing with her feet. "I also know who you are... but you didn't seem to recognize me."  
  
"Wha what . . .?" I barely stuttered. "Who?" *I don't remember her, Who the hell could she be? *  
  
"My name isn't Reverance, it's actually Wreath."  
  
*Wreath?............ !!!! I haven't seen her for four years! *  
  
"Last time I saw you was four years ago right?" I asked finally remembering who she was. She looked completely different from last I saw.  
  
"Yes, and no," she continued, "I moved three years after you did and when I started school just this last year, I saw you. I came up to you, but you didn't seem to recognize me then either."  
  
"Sorry," I said once again scratching the back of my head.  
  
"It's ok, we both changed a lot over three years, and you have a history of moving, so you probably don't get super attached to any places or people really."  
  
"How did you know that?" I said frowning.  
  
"You told me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Anyway, better to live now than live in the past." *Is there nothing that will keep her down for more than a minute? * "And now that I am with you there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"What do you mean? Don't you want to go home?" I asked, truly wondering what she had meant.  
  
"Well, YOU know all about this place, and I'm in the same position you are. I'm in no hurry to return." She said rather forcefully this time. *Note to self: Don't make her angry*  
  
"I do but..."  
  
"Good, subject closed," She cut me off, in more ways than one. *But... Avalanche is prone to danger...* "Though I wouldn't mind helping Cloud and them for a while, before deciding what to do. Tifa and I had the most wonderful conversation this morning." She continued while walking up the stairs towards our rooms. I ran up after her not knowing what to say, but I was going anyway.  
  
"How are we gonna help them?" I asked her, referring to Cloud and the others, as I walked into the room.  
  
"You have weapons, and they save the world, what is so hard to understand? I just need to find out how to help too. A little danger never hurt anyone." She said with confidence that was almost intoxicating. *Well, It can't be that hard can it?....*  
  
"But...."  
  
"Aww, just drop it. I'm gonna go take a shower," That last sentence had enough finality to it that I didn't even consider continuing it. I felt rather tired, so I just plopped down on an empty bed and let darkness take me. This time I was gonna wake up bright and early!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(Warning: I will rotate Reverance's names, just as I do Nanaki's)  
  
I woke up, last again, *Damn I sleep late* and walked up to the window in front of the rooms double doors. *This world so much better than mine* Smiling I walked down the stairs and into the entry room. Everyone was there, waiting it seemed. *For me? *  
  
"I told them we wanted to help!" Wreath said running up and hugging me. Then in a lower voice, she told me, "Don't tell them about me yet."  
  
I looked over the assembled group and saw that everyone was smiling. *Do they know something I don't? Damn! I gotta start waking up earlier. *  
  
I already knew what Cid was thinking. It was obvious, with the smirk he had on his face, he had something planned. *Probably just better not to think about it. *  
  
"Well, you guys picked the right time to join, I guess. We are just starting our vacation at the Gold Saucer." Cloud told me.  
  
"Sweet. Timing IS really everything." I said grinning.  
  
"Once we get there, we will talk about this 'disk' that Reverance stole from Doctor Nobe," Cloud started to outline the plan. *SHE DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING! * I couldn't believe that she had done that to me again. She looked over to me and tried, in vain to give me a smile, but I just ignored her. "From there we will decide what to do." He finished.  
  
"Cloud, aren't you forgetting something?" Tifa asked. You could tell that she deeply loved him just by the way she spoke to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Let's mosey!" Cloud said, receiving a groan from Cid and causing Barret to look away and start mumbling.  
  
We all boarded the Highwind. I found a small secluded place, away from Wreath, where I could think. *Well we are on our way to adventure I guess...*  
  
From the grass outside Nibelheim, the Highwind rose and shot off towards North Corel.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(zzzz.....zzzzz.z....zzz...z.z..z...z..z....................... HACK HACK COUGH. Wow, when I fall asleep the story just takes over and becomes boring. Damn... GET BACK IN THAT FUCKING BOX!!!! {Story: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! [muffled yells]} ahh there I hope now that the gold saucer will be more entertaining. If not the chapter after it will be! WAIT NOOOOOO!!!!! YOU LET IT OUT AGAIN! Damn dogs.... GET BACK IN THAT BOX!!!!!! {Story: mwhahahahahahahahahaha.} AW SON-OF-A.... I'll be right back...) 


	7. Gold is good, but love is better

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to FF7, or their characters or, places ect... all I own is Xaen, Reverance, Warrent, Nobe, Smythe, and some others... I also have not even the slightest possibility of owning Chucky Cheese's, nor do I with Pokemon.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Chapter 6: Gold is good, but love is better. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
({Story: Mwhahahahahassssha.....[dodges my dive] hahahahahaha LOSER [starts to run away but my next dive was well placed.] GYA! Muphmmrmmrmrrrrrrmr...[muffled out] } Ha! I got ya that time. AND STAY DOWN. [shaking my head] Join the Army they said. See the world they said. I'd rather be sailing.  
  
Ahh victory brings old game flashbacks. Oh if you know where ['and stay down' or the army one came from tell me in a review. Consider it a trivia question. ANYONE BUT JARED. I told you yesterday.)  
  
(This chapter will be my longest yet. Be sure to tell me of any problems. I'm also experimenting with the style of my 1st person implementation.)  
  
*Why was I so angry? It's not like a disk is a huge deal. I was probably told about whatever it was by doctor Nobe. Now that I think about it, she had just finished telling me something that obviously troubled her. The disk just skipped her mind. That's got to be it. *  
  
The ride in the tram up to the Gold Saucer was made in silence. Nobody seemed to wanna talk, none of Avalanche has really felt at ease since the battle with Sephiroth. Now seemed like a perfect time to reflect. Although, riding in a tin can hundreds of feet in the air wasn't all that reassuring either.  
  
I look over to where Wreath is sitting, and see her just stare at her feet. What was wrong with her? She is usually one of those 'happy' people. *What are you thinking Wreath? ... Well, whatever. *  
  
Soon the clouds parted and the Gold Saucer came into view. The spectacle of arriving in the game was seriously dumbed down compared to this. There were fireworks flying by and exploding in ever direction, millions of balloons that only rose to a certain height before slowly floating back down to start over again, and beams of light streaked across even this day lit sky. Colors and music bombarded me and I was struck temporarily dumb. I'm surprised they haven't been in a lawsuit for inducing seizures yet. Now I know why the tickets cost so much. Think of the electric bill!  
  
As we arrived in the tram station, the telltale fireworks and balloons greeted us. I walked off first, and the others followed suit. I wonder if I could give Wreath a tour? I know I have been here enough.  
  
Yuffie ran up in front of the group and started to plead with Cloud.  
  
"Oh, this place never gets old! Cloud get your spiky ass over to the ticket lady and let us in!" She started in with the big bottom lip and the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You are a little too old for that one, you know that right?" I asked her.  
  
"Shut it you!"  
  
"Fine, fine I'll leave you to your work, but I was under the impression that we were gonna get in anyway." I continued, by stating the obvious.  
  
Meanwhile Cloud had already walked up to the ticket lady and shown the gold card.  
  
"Let's go everyone," he said to catch our attention.  
  
"YAY!" Yuffie said, while running inside dragging Wreath, "COME ON Reverance! I'm gonna show you everything!"  
  
With that they disappeared inside. Well, I guess a tour is out of the question.  
  
Cloud turns back to the remaining members and says, "I was going to have the meeting first, but I guess we can have it tomorrow morning."  
  
"I agree, I know I would not want to be the one to stop Yuffie." I told him.  
  
"Go on now, have some fun," he said, now speaking to everyone.  
  
"Whatever works, see ya later." I said, walking into the building, leaving them behind.  
  
I then decided that the Wonder Square was the place to be. I walked up to the tubes and looked down. They were rainbow colored and after I found that changing the color was beyond my abilities in this instance I jumped in. As for the tube transportation, I only have one thing to say. WHO NEEDS ROLLER COASTERS! These were fun enough to be a ride them selves. They were air pressurized so they shot you up, down, and everywhere all at the same time.  
  
"If these are just for getting from one place to another I wonder what the Speed square is like!" I said aloud. To no one. Well, that was lonely. I hope that this square has more games than the game did. Why didn't anyone else come to the Wonder Square? I was sure that at least Yuffie would have dragged Wreath here. At least I won't be bothered.  
  
This place was so empty that even the guy in the chocobo suit wasn't dancing around. I stole another quick glance around and found no one, so I shot over to the jump pad and proceeded to the game rooms. I ran through the hall and into the first room. This room was brightly colored, and lined with gaming machines. It looked almost, to my horror, like a miniature Chucky Cheese's. The only real difference was the lack of a mouse-oriented theme. After that disturbing look around, I thought my time would be better spent in the next room. It was not much of an improvement. The colors were toned down a bit, a good thing too. There was also less crowding of little grabber games and the like. Then I spotted the bike chase game.  
  
"Alright! I've always wanted to try that one." I said with uncharacteristic glee in my voice. I seem to act more seriously around other people.  
  
I hopped on and popped in the required amount of gil. I wonder if Cloud's pocket feels lighter. Hehehe.  
  
The game had the bike and the screen, but I was not close to prepared for the amount of work that the bike required. The bike was heavy and the sword controls were sluggish. I was a bit disappointed, but then it occurred to me, maybe I wasn't quite strong enough yet. The theory sounded reasonable.  
  
When the game was done, I failed spectacularly, I was glad no one was around, not even the ticket exchange lady. I was sweating and panting pretty well so I decided to sit near the snow board machine. As I sat down an envelope caught my eye. I was medium sized, had a large foot print on it, and was addressed to me.  
  
"Hehe, footprints... I think bad luck is a hobby for me, but only in some things."  
  
I opened the letter and it read:  
  
{ Xaen,  
  
We thought we would get you to have a little fun, so you have become our unwilling participant. *I was having fun...* With People! *How did she...? * You will now play our game! *Unwillingly is right. What do you think will make me...* We have your sniper rifle. *All right I'm done thinking. * Now you must go on a scavenger hunt for more of these envelopes. Upon collecting them all we'll give you your gun back. *Is this supposed to be fun for me or you guys? And about that 'with' comment, I don't see anyone. Oh! It was 'for' not 'with' I see now. *  
  
Good luck,  
Reverance  
Wrthae}  
  
So Wreath does like to 'personalize' her letters doesn't she. Then I looked at the back of the letter for a clue or something and I found:  
  
{  
  
He's fat, he's ugly, and he wants a piece of you!}  
  
She had help... That clue suggests the Sumo arm wrestler in that god forsaken cheesy room. Too easy! So I wandered on over the correct machine and deposited more of Clouds money, while smiling at that thought of course. Now let's see what I can do.  
  
The battle was fierce. A constant fight for ground against a... virtual opponent. I won... barely. I almost lost against an incorporeal image. That is sad. The only reason I won was due to the fact that people have adrenal glands and the wrestling game didn't compensate for it. Sad.  
  
After the YOU WIN screen faded away I reached into the GP prize slot and found an envelope. This meant to say I didn't really have to play? Since there was nobody around I guess it is ok, but still...  
  
The letter in the envelope read:  
  
{  
  
Answer # 1 'U'  
  
*So 'U' huh... all right. *  
  
Good I knew you could do it! Tifa was so nice to help me with this! Anyway here is your next hint:  
  
| 'S' 1-_ wark |  
  
Wishing you luck,  
Reverance  
Tifa kept asking }  
  
"S...," I said thinking, "One dash blank? Hah! Wark = chocobos! S - class! One dash must mean I need to bet on chocobo 1 and another. Hmmm I running low on funds now, I better not screw up. I really don't want Cloud to notice the missing gil so I can't just ask. I'll just have to be careful.  
  
I started to head towards the tube that would take me to the racing arena, in no semblance of reluctance I jumped in.  
  
"Yuffie was right, this doesn't get old." I said, to myself, once again. God... I just love those tubes! I brushed myself off and walked up the giant set of stairs leading up to the arena. I looked over the Chocobo Square. This place, unlike the entire exterior of the Gold Saucer, looked almost identical to the game. Of course with the exception of it looking completely life like. Even without any changes this place looked impressive. As a bonus there were still balloons everywhere. I do love balloons.  
  
"What the hell am I waiting for?" I asked myself, effectively regaining my motivation. With that I walked up the steps and in through the large double doors.  
  
"WOW, this place is just a little bit BIGGER than the game made it seem." The inside was absolutely gigantic. There were about thirty or forty ticket stands rather than the measly two the game shows. It looked like a casino. There were even the authentic race 'Junkies.'  
  
"Every world has its own underworlds I guess." I said to myself, while entering the crowded place. Well, I am glad to see that living people do inhabit this building. I walked up to the nearest teller to see if I could place a bet, but something startled me. Everything about this teller was normal except the freaky blue color of her dress. It was just shocking. I never knew that things could be so... blue. Is she related to Ester?  
  
"What would you like, hun?" she asked me, almost before I had approached her. Hun? Must be a demographic thing.  
  
"Uh... I would like to see the S class line up for betting."  
  
"It will cost you two-hundred gil to register, is that alright?"  
  
"Yeeehaw!" I can't believe I allowed myself to succumb to the games proposed answer. I played this way too much.  
  
"Ok, now place your bets. The line up is:  
  
1. Susan 2. Tom 3. Stewart 4. Boco 5. Mark 6. Bob  
  
It had to be set up. I mean Boco? Come on, that is so typical of a Final Fantasy game it is unbelievable. Except that Boco never made an appearance in FF7. Who am I to argue though?  
  
"I'll take one dash four." I told the ticket lady. I guess you could call her a bookie.  
  
"That'll be five-hundred gil, handsome" she informed me. Handsome? ...cough marketing ploy cough...  
  
"Here you are." I handed her the money and she gave me the ticket.  
  
"The race will start in five minutes."  
  
"Good." The less time the better. I turned around to find an empty corner and proceeded to occupy the nearest one. Then I started to seriously think again.  
  
Why do I have to spend my 'vacation' day looking for clues? This isn't fun. Well... maybe a little, but that should not have stopped them from asking me first. This is just a bunch of bull... I wonder what Wreath is doing? Then the race started.  
  
The race wasn't as exciting as you might think. This one was so badly rigged, that it almost seemed like all of the other chocobos had been drugged or something. Heh, Dio had something to do with this hunt I bet. Well needless to say I won. I walked back out of my corner and up to the Ester look-alike.  
  
"I won, here is the ticket," I said in an almost monotone voice. I handed her the ticket and she pulled out an envelope.  
  
"Here you are sir, your prize," She said handing it too me.  
  
"What if I wanted the GP? How much GP is this worth?" I asked her with mock anger, knowing full well she wouldn't know what to do.  
  
"I... uh.."  
  
"I know I'm being strung along, I was just joking with you, have a nice day," I said as I turned around and left the chocobo arena. While standing out side I opened it up to find another congratulatory letter.  
  
{  
  
Clue #2 is 'O' , 'D' ,and '[]'  
  
YAY! Keep going your almost there! Only one more envelope to find. You know Dio is a very funny acting man, he just keeps talking no matter what you say in return. It took a threat from Tifa and a favor from Cloud just to get his attention. *I knew Dio was involved. * Well anyway only one more good luck!  
  
With love,  
Reverance  
Smile!  
  
}  
  
Is it just me or are these letters getting more and more 'girlish'? I know that I'm being strung along, but is there more? Anyway, to the clue, U, O, D, and a square. The square must be for an area of the Gold Saucer. Not the ghost, speed, battle, wonder, station, event, or the chocobo. Must be the Round. Should have seen this coming, huh? I think Reverance wants to talk. Well, If I am careful I might be able to avoid the trap. I may as well find the last envelope though. What is the hint.  
  
{  
  
Hint # 3  
  
After a quick drop, and a lot of chaffing, you might just end up his best friend.  
  
}  
  
These are too easy. The last one was pretty clever, but still not hard. It's Mr. Hangman. With that result I headed off the Ghost Square. Yay! More tube riding.  
  
After popping out the opposite end of the tube I walked up the gloomy path to the Ghost hotel. It looked like a tall tower stuck in a 24/7 Halloween world to itself. Even the sky outside it was dark. That also could be due to the fact that it was night. Yeah that might have something to do with it.  
  
Once I had opened the creaking door and had been greeted by the zombie butler, I headed up to the front desk.  
  
"Hangman! Hangman!" I yelled, because he was nowhere in sight. [Ding ding ding] I rang the counter bell a few times and finally the little guy falls from the ceiling.  
  
"What do you need sir?" he asked me.  
  
"Are there any messages for a Xaen?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact there is one, are you the person in question?"  
  
"Yes." I said. It was very hard for me to stop myself from saying something like, 'No, I'm just an assassin stalking him, and I would like to read any and all of his mail. It is kinda a fetish of mine.' But I thought that he might actually believe it.  
  
He hands me the envelope saying, "Here you are sir, have a nice day." With that he rose back up towards the ceiling.  
  
This envelope I opened immediately and found that my suspicions were correct.  
  
{  
  
Clue #3 'R' , 'N'  
  
You win! You found them all! Now all you have to do is rearrange the letters and decide what to do. *Done. * You did really well. I hope this wasn't too hard for you. I wanted it to be fun! Well hurry up and regain your long lost rifle.  
  
Love,  
Reverance  
: )  
  
}  
  
Well it is the Round Square. Now all I have to do is find a way to get my weapon and not be stuck on the ride... Hmmm... I'll find a way when I get there. With out further ado I jumped into my beloved tubes.  
  
Now upon arriving at the round square, I realized I was gonna have to pretend I didn't know what was going on. I walked up and noted the lack of ticket lady and saw my gun lying in the seemingly empty car. I walked slowly up to the entrance of the car and prepared to dash in, grab the gun and make a hasty retreat, but before I could do any thing I was pushed inside. I turned around and through the window in the car's door, the door had just been closed, I saw Cid. He smiled and I now knew what he had planned. He raised his Venus Gospel and jammed it in the door effectively locking it. Then he just walked away. I turned around to at least pick up my gun and found what I expected. Wreath sitting in the car. She must have hidden somewhere. I'll have to ask her sometime.  
  
"So, you caught the elusive, unless stolen from, Xaen monster," I joked.  
  
"Yes, it seems I have, I am now the greatest Pokemon Master of all!" she joked right back.  
  
"Now THAT was a fast come back, I applaud your efforts," I gave her the compliment and bowed. Then I sat down opposite her in the car. "So what's up, you obviously wanted to talk to me, I mean you involved Cid, Cloud, Tifa, AND Dio."  
  
"I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all," she gave me a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, ok. Hey what's up with this disk thing?" I asked the question that had been bugging me earlier.  
  
"That is just Nobe's research on the planar materia," she explained, "I had just forgotten to tell you that night."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
We sat in silence for a while, mostly looking out the window at the sights and attractions.  
  
"Xaen?"  
  
"Yes Wreath?"  
  
"If I were to use a weapon, in a Final Fantasy sense, what would it be?" She really wants to help doesn't she?  
  
"A huge hammer that appears out of nowhere when you use it," I replied instantly, "That or a bow and arrow. Those would be the typical ones."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You should be the one to decide though, if you really intend to help them that way. Also remember you could be fit to be a dedicated magic materia user. That's always a possibility."  
  
"Oh. Right." She looked a little confused now.  
  
"Have Tifa teach you, I bet she'd love to."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Absolutely!" I said with complete certainty.  
  
More silence ensued. I looked out the window to watch the Speed Square go by, It was amazing the way it moved. I really like roller coasters. But no matter how much I liked the sights, the next thing I saw just tore me apart. She was silently crying. I can't stand to see people cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked her. I was quite worried. It's just what happens.  
  
"I don't know anything, or anyone. I feel so... so..." She cried jumping forward and dove into my chest, nearly succeeding in squeezing the life from my body.  
  
"You know me." I tried to console her. Please anything to make her feel better.  
  
"I know, but in these stories you would always end up getting torn away. You know that don't you?" She said with watery eyes.  
  
"I...I know. I know how it works, but we are both from the same world in our story. This is the main difference. Besides this is not a story, it seems to be as real as anything I've ever seen. But if anything, anything at all, threatens to tear us apart I will do anything in my power to prevent it. You know Avalanche would too. If you ever need help just call for me, I'll be there in an instant. So there is no more need to cry." I tried to make her feel better, loved.  
  
With that she looked up into my eyes. Her watery, but vibrant green ones staring into mine. Our heads drew closer together until they joined in a short, but very passionate kiss. She then crawled up into my arms and laid her head on my chest. The remainder of the ride was spent that way. I didn't mind. It was comforting.  
  
When the car stopped I started to wake her up, but then why did she need to wake? I'll just carry her back. The tube was a challenge, though I managed to return to the Ghost hotel with out waking her. I set her down in one of the many chairs in the lounge, and walked up to the front desk to have another chat with Mr. Hangman.  
  
[Ding]  
  
"Hello?" I asked after ringing the little bell.  
  
Mr. Hangman fell down again and said, "Your friends already have a room for you, here is the key."  
  
And just like that he was gone. He must sleep too. Hehe, that could be fun later. I walked back over to Wreath and picked her back up. I carried her up the stairs and to my room. Once inside, I noticed one key factor. There was only one bed, so I did the only thing I could. I set Wreath in the bed, covered her up and started prospecting for the softest bit of floor I could find.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
(Ahh... about 1000 more words than my average. Not too bad. R&R plz the next chapter has a lot of battle in it as well as some character development. Balancing the super powers is hard work. So I don't. NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! What IS IT with people and the Pandora's box I keep the story in? It's always 'Ohh lets see what's inside!' WELL NOT ANY MORE! [sounds of gun being cocked] once I catch him again, anyone who comes near the box is gettin an ass fulla lead! NOW get back here! {Story: I will never surrender! FREEDOM!!!!!!!}) 


End file.
